Lazos de Amistad
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: La amistad que une a estos cuatro chicos es evidentemente fuerte. Sin embargo, Gon se siente confundido al descubrir sentimientos más intensos que un simple lazo de amistad. GxK ShonenAi. ONESHOT


¡Hallo¡Al fin puedo escribir un fic y terminarlo! T-T Todo porque es un ONE-SHOT -.-U ¡Además de mi primer fic Yaoi! ((Kuranieves y los 7 Hieis está en proceso...)) Gracias al Cielo, a la Tierra y a Yoshihiro Togashi por crear obras tan maravillosas como ¡Yuu Yuu Hakusho y Hunter x Hunter! Con personajes tan lindoz, hermosoz y perfectoz como ¡Kurama y Kurapica! See see, no olvidemos a ¡Hiei y Killua! Y como personaje más tierno a ¡Gon! ((se me cae la baba de tantas cosas belas!)) ¡Ah! Una cosa, yo **no he terminado de ver la serie** por lo tanto no tengo idea en que termina ((ni quiero que me lo digan òó que se alguien me lo dice en algún review -Que espero recibir muchos- **_LO MATO_**)) Por lo tanto, les daré un ligero resumen de cómo va mi historia antes de comenzar...

Ligero Resumen: _El Genei Ryodan ya no existe, Killua y Gon pasaron el Juego de Greed Island, Leorio regresó a sus estudios de Doctor, Kurapica vaga por el mundo ganando conocimientos y experiencia como cazador de listas negras y Killua volvió a intentar la prueba del cazador el año entrante. Gon regresó a isla Ballena y continúa la búsqueda de su padre, viajando de vez en cuando en búsqueda de trabajo y pistas que lo lleven a él._

En fin, aquí les dejo este EXCELENTE fic n.n ENJOY!

**_Dedicado a:_** Dark-chan (La que me introdujo al fascinante, fantástico, alucinante y maravilloso mundo del yaoi), Di-chan (La que me va a matar por este fic), Rika-onesan (Porque... me la encontré en arenales el sábado XD) y a todas mis friends n.n

**((Advertencia:** Sí, Sí! Es un **Yaoi**!))

**Lazos de amistad**

.- ¡Sí¡Al fin voy a ver a todos de Nuevo! -.Gon se encontraba en su habitación lanzando ropa de verano, cepillo de dientes, peine e infinidad de cosas a su mochila; en resumen, preparándose para salir de isla Ballena durante algún tiempo. Estaba muy feliz, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Leorio, Kurapica y Killua... casi 5 años. ¿Qué sería ahora de la vida de sus amigos? cómo habrán cambiado...

_**Flashback**_

Hace algunos días, Gon se encontraba en un país vecino, realizando algunos trabajos de cazador para ganar algo de dinero, de paso que buscaba información de su padre. Entonces aprovechó para entrar al sitio web del cazador.

.- Je, aún recuerdo lo que dijo Killua aquella vez -.Gon se sentó a usar una de las computadoras libres del lugar.

"_Si entras desde tu casa, todo el mundo sabrán donde vives, y ten la seguridad de que vendrán a atacarte"_

.- Killua... -.El chico se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando en él más de una vez durante todo el tiempo en que estaban separados. No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre recordaba los consejos de Killua sobre esto o se preguntaba que pensaría él de lo otro. Se sentía extraño al principio pero se convenció a sí mismo de que sólo lo hacía porque él era su mejor amigo y había estado más tiempo con él que con Leorio o Kurapica. Pero claro¿Por qué otra cosa sería?

.- Tienes un E-mail -.Se oía un ligero sonido de la computadora, advirtiendo esto.

.- De quién será... -.Gon entró ver de quién era el correo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y comenzaron a brillar como nunca antes. Era un correo de Killua. Impaciente, lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que decía.

"_Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo Gon. La verdad no sabía si escribirte un correo o una carta, así que hice ambas cosas. Además, no estaba seguro de si llegaría mi carta (Como sabrás, nunca he enviado una). Quería decirte que me he contactado con Leorio y Kurapica para planear algo así como unas vacaciones. El plan es ir a la playa durante una semana. Hay más detalles en la carta que te envié. Si en caso no llegase, me envías un correo ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos._

_Killua_

_P.D: Envié otra carta para Mito-san, como me lo pidió aquella vez."_

.- Vaya... esto es... es... ¡GENIAL! -.Gon saltó de su asiento mientras la gente de alrededor lo miraba asustada.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Gon cogió su caña de pescar y su mochila, estaba listo para irse. Sin embargo, antes de dejar la habitación, se dirigió hacia su escritorio para revisar nuevamente la carta que Killua le había enviado. Mito-san también estaba feliz de haber recibido una carta de Killua. Le había tomado tanto cariño, como si fuera su hermanito menor. Le había enseñado muchas cosas, y entre ellas, el hecho de que el enviar una carta era más personal y bonito que enviar un correo electrónico. Sonriendo ante este recuerdo, Gon levantó la carta y comenzó a leer partes de ella que le gustaban.

"_...Te he extrañado mucho Gon, realmente he estado muy ocupado durante estos años. Ya debes saber que pasé la prueba del cazador, pues tengo mi propia cuenta de correo en el sitio web. Las pruebas que me tomaron esa vez fueron muy diferentes a las que tuvimos que pasar aquella vez, estaban muy difíciles. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez? En aquel entonces, pensaba que eras muy extraño, pero interesante. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú. Te preocupabas por gente que no habías conocido de hace mucho, eras muy ingenuo y confiado, pero siempre salías bien librado de cualquier problema en el que te metías. Siempre pensé que eras un idiota... y lo sigo pensando. Espero que hayas adquirido un poco más de sentido común y dejes de actuar sin pensar, como siempre lo haces. Bueno, eso ya lo descubriré cuando te vea. Te diré la fecha en la cual nos reuniremos..."_

"_...Realmente espero verte a ti y a los demás. Más te vale venir, porque si no lo haces... ¡YO mismo iré a isla Ballena a raptarte¡ME OYES? (O lees, lo que sea)"_

.- Realmente, Killua no ha cambiado en nada -.Gon guardó la carta en el bolsillo de sus shorts con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente fue a despedirse de Mito-san y su abuela. No podía esperar más para ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- ¡Se está tardando mucho! ù.ú ¡Más le vale venir! -.Killua estaba cruzado de brazos, caminando de un lado a otro en señal de impaciencia.

.- Ya sabes como es Gon, Killua. Lo más probable es que aparezca de un momento a otro, sonriendo y disculpándose por llegar tarde -.Leorio intentó calmarle. Realmente le crispaba los nervios el verlo así.

.- Leorio tiene razón Killua, no ganas nada poniéndote así -.Kurapica se sentó en una grada. Los tres estaban esperando la llegada de Gon en la puerta del aeropuerto. Habían quedado el encontrarse allí a las 10am, y ya iba más de dos horas tarde.

Las aeronaves seguían llegando.

.- Lo sé -.El joven de cabello blanco se sentó al lado del rubio.- Demonios, cuando llegue le daré una buena patada en el...

.- ¡Leorio¡Kurapica¡Killua! -.Un chico de cabello oscuro iba corriendo hacia ellos, saludando y gritando enérgicamente.

.- ¡Gon! -.Leorio fue el primero en ir a saludarlo. Kurapica y Killua le siguieron.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, volvían a verse. Gon aún trataba de recuperar el aire, mientras que Leorio disparaba pregunta tras pregunta, y Killua y Kurapica les daban el alcance. Gon se sorprendió al ver que Leorio se había dejado algo de barba, se le veía mucho más maduro. Luego, volteó a ver a Kurapica, quien le decía a Leorio que dejara de agobiar a Gon con preguntas tontas. Al parecer, se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, ahora lo llevaba amarrado en una pequeña cola. Eso y estaba más alto, casi como Leorio. ((Kurapica RULZ!-))

Y Killua... él seguía igual que siempre. Claro que también había crecido, al igual que Gon, pero se veía igual que antes.

.- ¡Te tardaste demasiado! -.Killua rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Gon y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

.- ¡Ah¡Lo siento¡Lo siento¡La aeronave tuvo un problema antes de despegar¡Por eso¡Suéltame¡Duele!

...Igual que antes.

Kurapica comenzó a reír.- Ya muchachos, no es momento de pelearse ¿Vinimos a divertirnos, recuerdan?

.- ¡Sí!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos siguieron a Killua en busca del hotel que había reservado cerca de la playa. El día era perfecto. Estaba soleado, el viento era fresco y...

.- ¡Hay un montón de chicas bonitas! -.Leorio estuvo a punto de lanzarse a flirtear con algunas, cuando Kurapica lo detuvo agarrando el cinturón de su pantalón.

.- Aún tenemos que decidir lo de las habitaciones Leorio, todavía no te puedes ir.

.- Ustedes decidan por mí, yo prefiero gastar mi tiempo en cosas más lucrativas -.El rostro de Leorio se ruborizó al ver a una despampanante rubia en un bikini rojo pasar delante de él.- Disculpe señorita...

El chico de los ojos rojos comenzaba a molestarse.- Insinúas que...

.- ¡Dios mío¡Qué hombre tan guapo! -.La rubia se volteó hacia donde estaban Leorio y los muchachos.

.- Aprendan de mí muchachos, y **tal vez** lleguen a ser tan populares con las chicas como yo... -.Leorio extendió sus brazos para recibir a la rubia que venía hacia él... o eso pensó Leorio, pues pasó de él hasta llegar a Kurapica.

.- Dime guapo¿Tienes novia?

Kurapica la miraba con las mejillas rosadas.- Eh... lo siento, pero no tengo interés en mantener ningún tipo de relación amorosa con nadie n.nU

.- Lástima... -.La rubia le entregó un papel que sacó del top de su bikini.- Si cambias de parecer llámame, lindo -.Le mandó un beso volado y se fue.

.- Parece que los métodos de Kurapica son más eficientes que los de Leorio -.Gon estaba asombrado.

.- Wow ¿Cómo el hiciste Kurapica¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo atraer a las mujeres de esa manera! -.Killua lo codeaba con las mejillas rojas.

.- No es que lo haya hecho a propósito -.Kurapica sonrió nervioso.

Mientras, Leorio se había quedado como una estatua con los brazos abiertos.- He sido ignorado... T-T

.- Como sea¿Por qué no mejor vamos a ver a cuánto alquilan las habitaciones en ese sitio? -.Killua señaló un establecimietno no muy lejos de la playa en donde estaban.- No es muy lujoso, pero se ve que es un buen lugar.

.- Entonces... ¿No habías planificado realmente nada? -.Kurapica lo miró sorprendido.

.- ¿No alquilaste habitaciones en ningún lugar¿Todo esto es improvisado? -.Gon también se sorprendió.

.- Bueno algo así... pensé que lo haría más emocionante...

Gon y Kurapica lo miraron como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo.

.- ¡No me miren así y muévanse¡Eso también va para ti Rigorio! -.Killua caminaba molesto.

Entonces, Leorio reaccionó...- ¡A quién le dices Rigorio?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- Parece que las habitaciones son de dos personas, así que sólo tenemos que pedir dos... -.Killua se acercó al grupo, después de hablar con la recepcionista.

.- ¡Genial! Entonces ¿Quién compartirá con quién?

.- La última vez que compartí habitación con Leorio terminé con un trauma de por vida, y no pienso pasar con lo mismo -.Kurapica no dejaba de mirar a Leorio con mala cara.

.- ¡Por eso te digo que estás loco! Para mí el ver a otro hombre desnudo es completamente normal... -.Leorio se cruzó de brazos.

.- Pues para mí es una gran ofensa el mostrarse desnudo a otra persona, seas hombre o mujer.

.- Ya, ya, dejen de pelear... ¿Está bien si comparto la habitación contigo Kurapica?

.- Claro Gon -.El rubio le sonrió.

.- No es justo, yo no quiero compartir mi habitación con Rioglyo...

.- ¡Es Leorio!

.- Lo que sea...

_Aunque yo quería compartir la habitación con Killua..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- ¿Te sientes bien Gon? -.El joven Kuruta miraba preocupado a su amigo, quien sacaba las cosas de su mochila algo desanimado.

.- ¿Eh? Claro¿por qué no habría de estarlo? -.Gon forzó una sonrisa.

.- Lo lamento, sé que querías compartir la habitación con Killua, pero realmente no puedo soportar a Leorio a veces...

.- ¿P-Por qué lo dices? Es igual de bueno compartir la habitación contigo Kurapica, después de todo, todos somos buenos amigos...

.- Lo sé, pero siempre has sido más unido con Killua.

Es cierto... nosotros siempre estuvimos juntos. Andábamos de un lado al otro, siempre juntos. Hacías todo tipo de cosas y lográbamos comprendernos en todo. Cuando estoy con Killua, me siento diferente a que cuando estoy con Leorio o Kurapica... Me siento...

.- ¿Gon?

.- ¿Eh?

.- Te quedaste callado.

.- Ah, eh, lo siento...

.- No tienes porqué disculparte. Si quieres puedo cambiarle de lugar a Killua, por mí no hay problema...

.- No te preocupes por eso Kurapica, después de todo, pasaremos la mayor parte del día todos juntos¿Verdad?

.- Sí, tienes razón.

_.- ¡Ah¡Deja eso Killua!_

_.- ¡Leorio tiene revistas porno¡Leorio tiene revistas porno!_

_.- ¡Qué no son mías!_

_.-_ _¡AHH¡Esta chica se parece a Kurapica!_

_.-_ _¡Claro que NOOOO!_

Se oían gritos desde la habitación de al lado. Gon y Kurapica sonreían nerviosos con una gota en la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era muy de noche. Kurapica se había quedado dormido en la cama que daba a la pared, mientras que Gon dormía en la que estaba al lado de la ventana. Claro que decir que Gon dormía sería mentir, puesto habían pasado horas desde que se acostó y aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba mirando el techo, pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente... pensando en lo feliz que estaba de que los cuatro estuvieran juntos de nuevo... pensando en...

.- _Killua..._ -.De alguna manera, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. No entendía el porqué, pero quería a toda costa estar junto a Killua. No, esperen; esta bien que sea su amigo, pero esto ya se está saliendo un poco de control. Al principio pensaba que lo que sentía por Killua era mera amistad. Luego, se convenció a si mismo que lo quería como a un hermano. Pero ahora... ¿Ahora qué? lo que le sigue al amor familiar es... el amor-amor. Lo que sientes por esa persona especial, **del sexo opuesto**. Claro, Killua **no** era el sexo opuesto, así que no había manera de que le gustara Killua de **esa** manera. Podría entender que quizás se sintiera un poco así por Kurapica... porque bueno, hay que admitirlo, Kurapica **sí** parece una mujer... Pero Killua no. Entonces... ¿Por qué sentirse de esta manera? Era realmente confuso. El joven moreno decidió levantarse e ir afuera a tomar algo de aire. Realmente era la primera vez que le daba tantas vueltas a un tema... y que le afectaba tanto.

.- Será mejor dejar de pensar en eso... Me pregunto si me dejarán tomar algún bocadillo nocturno...

:plop:

Al estar tan oscuro, Gon no había notado que otra persona se dirigía justamente hacia él. Y al tropezarse, esta persona cayó sobre él. Luego de forzar un poco la vista, logró ver que la persona sobre él era... Killua. De la nada, comenzó a sudar, se le empezó a hacer cada vez más difícil el respirar, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus mejillas se enrojecieron notoriamente. Felizmente, estaba oscuro, así que pensó que quizás Killua no notaría el cambio de color de su cara.

.- ¿Gon?

.- ¿K-Killua?

.- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

.- No podía dormir así que decidí ir a por un bocadillo nocturno

.- Yo también -.Killua se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Gon.- ¿Vamos?

Gon tomó su mano y le sonrió.- ¡Claro!

_La mano de Killua... era tan cálida y suave..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de un asalto a la cocina, Killua y Gon decidieron sentarse en un balcón del lugar, desde el cual se tenía una hermosa vista del mar, para disfrutar de su botín.

.- ¡Está delicioso! No sabía que aquí cocinaran tan buenos pasteles -.Killua comía de una torta de chocolate junto con Gon.

.- ¡Sí, está muy bueno!

Killua aprovechó para pasar su dedo por el chocolate del pastel y ensuciar la cara de Gon, quien hizo lo mismo. Luego Killua tomó un panecillo con crema chantilly y lo restregó en la cara de Gon, mientras que él tomaba otro pastelillo con una crema rosada y se lo lanzaba a Killua. Siguieron así hasta que se empacharon de dulce y se agotaron las municiones. Ambos estaban manchados con cremas de todos los colores y riéndose a más no poder.

.- ¡Ya cállense¡Qué no saben que hay gente tratando de dormir?

.- ¡Lo sentimos!

Después de todo, aún seguían siendo unos niños.

.- Sabes Gon... yo realmente... -.Killua se le acercó.- quería compartir la habitación contigo

.- A-ah y ¿por qué? -.Gon se sonrojó e inconscientemente, comenzó a retroceder.

.- ¿Cómo que por qué¿No es obvio¡Siempre la pasamos bien juntos!

.- Ah... quiero decir, sí lo sé... -.Pero claro¿Por qué otra cosa sería? Últimamente estaba pensado en cosas demasiado extrañas... cosas que nunca había pensado antes...

Killua pasó su dedo por el rostro de Gon, quitándole algo de chocolate de la mejilla, para luego metérselo a la boca. El pobre Gon ya no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o si Killua se había vuelto demasiado sexy para su propio bien.

_Esperen… ¡Yo nunca he pensado que Killua es sexy¿Por qué estoy pensando eso¿Qué me está pasando¡Killua es mi amigo¡No puedo pensar que mi amigo es sexy¿...O si¡No¡No¡No!_

Gon salió corriendo del lugar hasta su habitación, dejando a un muy confundido Killua.

.- Estás muy extraño... Gon

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de mañana, habían pasado unos tres días luego de aquella noche. El día era hermoso, así que los chicos decidieron salir a por algo de sol, playa, mar y...

.- ¡Muchas chicas bonitas!

.- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo Leorio? Ya sabes que mientras Kurapica esté presente no tienes oportunidad... -.Killua llevaba puesto un polo blanco y un short morado, el cual era su ropa de baño.

.- ¡Ya te dije que soy Rigorio! ...no, espera... ¡No me confundas! -.Leorio, quien sólo llevaba un short naranja, plantaba la sombrilla en la arena; mientras que Gon acomodaba unas toallas y Kurapica buscaba algo en el maletín que había traído. Gon tenía un short verde y Kurapica un short rojo, con una sudadera blanca. El rubio sacó un libro del maletín y se sentó en una de las toallas a leerlo.

.- Bueno¡yo me voy al mar a nadar un rato! -.Killua se quitó la camiseta y la dejó a un lado.- ¿vienes Gon?

.- En un rato voy -.Gon no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ligeramente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Kurapica, pero sí a los de Leorio y Killua.

.- Como quieras -.El chico de cabello blanco corrió hacia el mar.

.- Bueno, entonces ¡yo me voy a conquistar unas chicas! Si me disculpan... -.Dicho esto, Leorio se marchó.

Gon estaba extraño. No se veía tan alegre como ayer... como siempre. Algo le había pasado y Kurapica comenzaba a sospechar de qué se trataba.

Gon se sentó al lado del rubio. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Killua era su amigo y nada más. Pero claro ¿Qué **más** podría ser? Sólo su mejor amigo, un amigo con el cual había planeado divertirse en éstas vacaciones que se habían tomado.

.- Gon...

.- Eh¿Si Kurapica?

.- ¿No quieres hablarme de ello?

.- ¿De qué?

Kurapica cerró su libro y le miró comprensivamente.- De aquello que te está quitando tu usualmente excesiva energía.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Leorio me dijo que parecías algo decaído durante estos días, y Killua mencionó que estabas muy extraño, que a veces pareciera que lo evitaras. Él piensa que quizás, ya no te agrada.

.- ¡Eso no es cierto!

.- La verdad es que a ti te gusta Killua ¿O me equivoco?

Las palabras del joven rubio lograron hacer que el corazón del moreno se saltara un latido. Gustar... ¿Gustar¡Gustar¿Era realmente eso posible?

Gon bajó la mirada.- Pero yo... y Killua... es decir, ambos somos chicos, eso no puede ser.

.- Gon... -.Kurapica le sonrió.- No importa si se trata de un hombre o una mujer, la persona que amas es la persona que amas. No tienes porqué sentirte mal por haberte enamorado de Killua. Te enamoraste de él por quien es, no por como es físicamente.

.- Entonces... ¿Qué debo hacer?

.- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

.- Pero... ¿y qué pasa si él no siente lo mismo?

.- Por eso no te preocupes. En todo caso, no creo que no le agrade el hecho de que le digas cuánto él significa para ti.

En ese momento, Gon se sintió realmente feliz. Todo parecía tan simple cuando lo explicaba Kurapica. Ahora, sabía que lo sentía no era algo que estuviese mal, sólo que quizás no era muy... normal. Pero eso ya no le importaba. ¡Realmente amaba a Killua! Ahora podía sentirse así sin remordimiento alguno.

Gon se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el mar, no sin antes voltearse para ver a Kurapica y decir...

.- Gracias... muchas gracias Kurapica. Realmente, tengo muy buenos amigos.

El rubio sonrió mientras Gon se marchaba.- Yo pienso lo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- Bien ahora... -.Gon estaba de pie frente al espejo ensayando el como se le iba a declarar a Killua. Claro que **tenía** que ensayarlo, no todos los días viene tu mejor amigo y te dice que está enamorado de ti. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Killua? Esperen... ¿Qué tal si no le correspondía y empezaba a rechazarlo? Peor aún... ¿Qué tal si él ya no quisiera volver a verlo?.- Killua...

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¡AH!

.- ¡AH!

Killua perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro de la habitación.

.- ¿Estás bien, Killua?

.- Gue... ¿Por qué gritas así? Me asustaste...

.- Tú me asustaste primero entrando de esa manera -.Gon le ayudó a levantarse.

.- Debiste notar mi presencia ù.ú En fin¿Qué quieres?

.- ¿Eh?

.- ¿No me estabas llamando? Kurapica me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

.- Ah... Eh... eso... sí... es que...

_¿Qué le digo? No puedo decirle lo que siento ahora. Jamás había pensado que si me le declaro y él no siente lo mismo, nuestra amistad terminaría y quizás no podría volver a ver a Killua nunca más... y eso... no podría soportarlo._

.- ¿Es que qué?

.- Kurapica me dijo que tú pensabas que yo te odiaba porque últimamente te había estado... evitando un poco y eso...

.- ¿Kurapica te dijo eso? -._Ese boca-floja ù.ú_

.- Sí... y quería que supieras que ¡no es verdad¡Realmente me gustas mucho Killua! -.A Gon se le escapó todo lo que sentía... esto no estaba planeado.

Durante ese fragmente de segundo, el chico de cabello blanco sintió una ola de emociones golpearlo bruscamente, causando que un ligero sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas.

.- Eh... Me refiero a que... me gustas como a un gran amigo... eres como... un hermano para mí Killua... y bueno... por eso, no quería que pensaras que te odiaba...

_Ese pequeño tonto_. Realmente había estado tan ocupado intentando descifrar sus propios sentimientos, que no había notado los de Killua. Sin embargo, él ya estaba decidido. Todo este tema de las vacaciones lo había hecho sólo para verlo una vez más y para decirle lo que sentía por él apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Y ésta era **esa **oportunidad. Había decidido dejar todos sus miedos y dudas atrás para hacerle saber a Gon lo mucho que significaba para él. Por eso, rápidamente se lanzó sobre él, presionando sus labios con los de su mejor amigo.

Gon se quedó en shock por un buen rato. En este preciso momento era más feliz de lo que nunca había sido. Experimentaba la inmensa felicidad de ser correspondido por la persona que amaba. Claro que como era la primera vez que le pasaba, no sabía como reaccionar... pero Killua sí. Él lo abrazó fuertemente, como para acercarlo convertir aquella inocente unión de labios en el apasionado beso de dos amantes. Gon no puso resistencia alguna, por lo que Killua aprovechó no solo para profundizar el beso, sino también para recostarlo en la cama más cercana. Desde el momento, se habían convertido en amantes. Ya no había obstáculo alguno para demostrase el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y mucho menos importaba lo que pensaran los demás de todo esto. Se tenían el uno al otro y eso es más que suficiente.

.- Gon...

.- ¿Qué sucede Killua?

.- Sabes... eres como el chocolate. Me encanta cuando te derrites en mi boca...

.- Killua...

Ambos habían creado un fuerte lazo que los uniría siempre. Mucho más fuerte que un simple lazo de amistad.

* * *

Bua! T.T Soy feliz ¡Por primera vez termino un fic! T.T ¡Qué emoción! TuT (Por cierto, nunca voy a ver el chocolate de la misma manera o.o que patético, me traumo con mis propios fics -.-) 

¡Viva el GonxKillua! Se ha vuelto mi pareja Yaoi predilecta - seeee! La mejor pareja Yaoi de las obras de Yoshihiro togashi... See see, sé lo que van a decir "KuramaxHiei" u.ú Puede que lea fics yaoi de Kurama y Hiei pero aún no puedo aceptar que estén juntos T-T aunque lo diga y lo reafirme el mismísimo Yoshihiro Togashi T-T Nooooooooo T-T Kurama es mi ideal de hombre perfecto! Jamás aceptaré que esté con Hiei! NOOOOO –Aunque Hiei tenga buen cuerpo... lindos ojos... linda cara... ¡NOOOO! Jamás lo aceptaré estúpido Koorime òó ¡Me OYES¡JAMASSSSS! (Como si pudiera oírme -.-).

En fin, Domo Arigatou por haber leído y por los reviews que me van a dejar n.n (Porque me los **van** a dejar n.n sé que lo harán ò.ó... ¿verdad? ó.ò)

Ja-ne!

.:P.D: sólo se aceptan críticas constructivas:.


End file.
